Winx Club - Episode 326
A New Beginning '''is the twenty-six episode of third season of series and final episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary After the catastrophes that befell all of the Magical Dimension, due to the Spell of the Elements, Musa, Flora, and Aisha patrol the charred remains of the forest caused by the magic fire, finding almost no signs of life. Aisha suggests to Flora that they use a dual convergence of their joint powers, which restores the forest. Then, Musa uses her flute to play a melody to summon the animals, who are instantly grateful to see that their home has been restored. Meanwhile, back at Alfea, the Witches of Cloud Tower aid the Alfea students in rebuilding the School for Fairies, while Bloom is deep in thought, as she is worried that Valtor may still be alive. At Red Fountain, the Specialists are busy with a search-and-rescue mission, when they are caught off-guard by an ambush attack from Valtor himself. After kidnapping Riven, Timmy, Sky, and Brandon, Valtor orders Helia to relay a message to the Winx girls: Meet him on Andros for one last battle, or the other Specialists will pay the price. Heading to Andros, Helia, Nabu, and the girls discover that Valtor has re-activated the Spell of the Elements, as the group discovers Timmy trapped in a wind funnel. Tecna sends the rest of the group through several transporter portals to split up and search for Valtor while she concentrates on saving Timmy. Meanwhile, Stella must hold back a deluge of water to keep herself and Brandon from drowning, Musa must free Riven from a statuesque state, and Bloom must brave a wall of fire to save Sky. In an abandoned cave filled with empty dungeon cells, Aisha, Flora, Helia and Nabu discover the rest of the Specialists trapped in a lone cell, all becoming confused when they find Timmy with them. As Aisha and Flora summon their Enchantix powers so they can free the others, the impostor Specialists drop their disguises. Before too long, Tecna finds herself battling a wind monster, Stella a water monster, Musa a creature of pure earth, and Bloom a fire creature. All four of them use their best attacks, but it seems that these Element Monsters cannot be beaten, until Bloom uses her Dragon Fury attack to track Valtor and knock him out. This breaks his concentration and destroys all four Element Monsters. As Valtor lies unconscious, he is suddenly greeted in Limbo by the three Ancient Witches, who berate him for failure after failure to conquer the Magical Dimension, as he let his lust for power get the better of him. They trap him within his own Dark seal, which transforms him into his bestial form, but before he can step through the portal and carry out the Ancestresses' orders to destroy all of Magix, he is confronted by Aisha and Flora. They launch their attacks at him, to no avail. Then, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Musa arrive, launching a Convergence attack on the beast, again, to no avail. Bloom informs the girls that there may be a way to beat Valtor—there was a spell she'd learned on Pyros while she trained with Maya and Buddy, but she needs some time to prepare herself. As if on cue, the Specialists arrive to restrain Valtor with their cables, and Bloom chants a spell to allow her Dragon Fire essence to locate the essence of Valtor. As Bloom falls unconscious, her spirit enters Valtor's bestial body, locating the Dark essence of his Dragon Fire. She uses Dragon Energy to weaken him, and ends up reverting him to his human form. Valtor tries to persuade Bloom to join forces with him so they could destroy the Ancient Witches, as it was the only way Bloom could find out about Oritel and Mariam, but she adamantly refuses his offer and uses her Fairy Dust to extinguish his fire, thus destroying Valtor once and for all before her essence returns and reunites with her body. At the traditional end-of-the-school-term party, Ms. Faragonda explains to Bloom that while her Enchantix powers are still incomplete, she feels that Bloom is ready to complete her quest as the heiress of Domino by beginning the search for her birth parents, Oritel and Mariam. Major Events *Valtor is revealed to be alive, and lures the Winx Club into a trap by kidnapping the Specialists. *Bloom must use the skills she learned on Pyros to defeat Valtor. *Valtor is destroyed by Bloom, who later looks forward to rescuing her birth parents. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Musa *Flora *Tecna *Aisha (Layla) *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Helia *Nabu *Valtor *Ancestral Witches *Ms. Faragonda *Ms. Griffin *Kiko *Element Monsters **Wind Monster (took the form of Timmy) **Water Monster (took the form of Brandon) **Earth Monster (took the form of Riven) **Fire Monster (took the form of Sky) 4kids Voice Cast '''Liza Jacqueline as Bloom Christina Rodriguez as Stella Kerry Williams as Flora Lisa Ortiz as Musa Rebecca Soler as Tecna Vasthy Mompoint as Layla Dan Green as Sky Nick Voice Cast Molly C. Quinn as Bloom Amy Gross as Stella Alejandra Reynoso as Flora Romi Dames as Musa Morgan Decker as Tecna Keke Palmer as Aisha Matt Shively as Sky Trivia *This is the final episode to be dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment before Rainbow revoked their distribution rights. Quotes Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:trivia